Why Draco Loves Hermione
by WickedlyAwesomeMe
Summary: Draco fell in love with a brunette. He says his reasons why he did fall in love. Dramione and Draco's POV. Based on a list entitled 'Why Boys Fall in Love with Girls' Please read this! :p


**Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling and I do not own the HP series. Everyone should know that.**

**A/N: This story I had came up was based on a list entitled 'Why boys fall in love with girls'. I saw this in the multiply and I just kinda wanted to write a story about this. I think I would make another version 'Why girls like boys' and it would be Hermione's turn. This story is Draco's POV. Enjoy!**

Why Draco Loves Hermione

Hi, my name is Draco Malfoy, currently the Head Boy of a so-called school, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I'm also currently the boyfriend of the Head Girl, Hermione Granger.

People were shocked when we announced about our relationship, especially Potter and Weasley… oops, I mean Harry and Ron. I, too, was shocked. Who would have thought that the day would come when I suddenly realize that I love _her_. Because of our relationship, Professor Dumbledore, the Headmaster of Hogwarts, was delighted because his very goal (to have an inter-house unity) happened. A Gryffindor-Slytherin relationship is the very first time in the history of Hogwarts. Hermione was delighted when she heard that our relationship would be published to her favorite book, _Hogwarts: A History II_ which would be released in 2008 (For orders, please call 62442).

It just happened, this mutual feeling I always feel around her. I didn't know when, where, how, and why it did happen. Why, maybe. Because I think there is a purpose behind it that Merlin wanted. He had maybe decided to use Hermione and me to show that Muggle-borns are not useless like what us, Purebloods say. He had maybe decided to use us to show that a Muggle-born is worthy to be loved, too. Guess this wizard succeeded. Hermione's worth to beloved and I'm lucky she loved me back. I was surprised when she accepted me. I was surprised when she accepted someone who made her life a living hell for years. I regretted those years, honestly. Sometimes, whenever I look at her, I feel guilty because of all the things I had done towards her. She would sense it, she knows me too well. Then, she would smile. That would change my guilt to love.

Now, I will state the reasons why I love Hermione so, so much.

These reasons might be simple but that are the reasons why I love her. I don't love her because she's so intelligent and she is the smartest witch ever known in Hogwarts (I'm not saying I dislike her intelligence) but because of simple reasons.

First is that she always smells good. I one time asked her what her perfume is. And her answer startled me. She doesn't wear any perfumes. Guess it was her long, cascading brown hair. Her hair always smells good that I always want to sniff it. That's the reason why her hair is one of my favorite parts of her body.

Another is the way her head always find the right spot on my shoulder. That's Hermione's favorite thing to do when she's bored or reading a book. Our favorite spot is near the lake where we would sit near its edge and just keep quiet. She would bring her favorite book (_Hogwarts: A History_, of course) and would read it with her head on my shoulder while I just stare at the tricks the Giant Squid makes, unconsciously taking in her fragrant scent.

As Head Boy and Head Girl, Hermione and I have a separate room from the other students. We live in the same dormitory. Therefore, sometimes I catch her sleeping on the couch. That's another reason why I love her. She looks cute when she sleeps. As cliché as it may sound, she looks like an angel, _my _angel. This might be corny to some but I'm just being honest. She's a beautiful angel.

Hermione's 3 inches shorter than me and has a petite frame so she fits just under my chin and into my arms. The feeling is nice. It just seems like Hermione's body was made only to fit perfectly against my body. I don't hug her to tight, she might break and I don't want that to happen.

Her kisses are perfect. Absolutely, definitely, certainly, positively and undoubtedly perfect. She kisses me as if everything is right in this world. Her kisses make my insecurities and worries to disappear. Again, her kiss is very perfect.

Hermione is cute, too, when she eats. She's cuter unlike Ron (that bad-mannered bloke). She eats slowly, savoring every bite. Maybe, that's the reason why she's always last in eating among all the students in Hogwarts. Sometimes, I get annoyed but her only reason was that she wants the house-elves to know that she appreciates all the food that they are making. Typical her.

Who said Hermione's not vain? For crying out loud, she's as vain as Brown and Patil! Every time I ask her for dates, it takes her hours and hours to dress-up. I was really worried on our very first date. I thought she wouldn't make it. But finally, after hours and hours of waiting, she would appear out of her private room. She would always be more beautiful. That's why I think waiting for her to get dressed would be worth it in the end.

Everyone knows I'm cold, not only emotionally (except around Hermione) but also physically. Every winter, it is cold, of course. But Hermione's always warm, even though it is negative 30 degrees outside. That's why I like to hug her every winter. She warms me up.

Okay, sometimes Hermione isn't vain after all. She doesn't care about how she looks if we aren't dating or there aren't any special occasions being celebrated. She wears plain clothes. I complain to her why she doesn't wear clothes like what she wears when we dated. All I receive is a chuckle. But Hermione would never know that she always look beautiful no matter what clothes she is wearing.

Hermione also likes to receive compliments. That's the reason why she studies hard and becomes the know-it-all. She wanted to be complimented. Of course, she always wants me to tell her how beautiful she was. I do, of course. But, I didn't have to voice it out. We both know that she's the most beautiful girl in the whole world.

Another reason why I love her is how cute she is when we fight. Now, I know why I love it every time we bicker. It's not only her ability to make me speechless (sometimes, her ability to win against me) but also how cute she looks when we fight. Her cheeks were red, her hair frizzy like electricity and her brown eyes blazing. For me, Hermione looks beautiful with that look.

Another is when she holds my hand. Her smooth and warm hands always finding mine. Hermione always does that whenever I'm worried or annoyed. It calms me down. Her hand calms me down. That's my weakest place, my hands. Not my lips, not any part of my body but my hands. Only Hermione knows that and she wouldn't let me tell anybody else. I wouldn't either because Hermione's the only one who can hold my hand. No other girl.

Hermione's smile blinds me. It's so bright that she can make a gloomy and rainy day sunny for me. She smiles making me feel that everything would be all right. She rarely cries. Actually, a few only had seen her cry (including me) because she often covers her sadness with her smile. I'm not the only one who likes her smile. Everyone here likes to see it too.

Like I said, Hermione and I often fight, it's unavoidable. But, Hermione normally is the one who apologizes first (even though mostly all of our fights were because of my stupidity and insensitivity) and would give me a kiss. There, all the things we argued disappeared and then we made-up.

I never said 'I love you' to my parents. Actually, I never said those three words to anyone else. It's hard for me to say it and I don't know the reason why. They're just words but still, they have a very special meaning. The first time I said these words to Hermione, she just kissed me. It felt good saying those words… um, honestly, I just liked the kiss. Now, I had no difficulty in saying these words because I can always get a prize from her.

Hermione seldom cries. Like I said earlier, she often masks her sadness with a smile. But that doesn't stop her from crying. If Hermione cries, she wouldn't stop for hours. Even though I comfort her, she still wouldn't stop for hours. She cries a 'river' of tears and me, I just become a human tissue. She would apologize because she was crying for something so silly. Of course, I remember the reasons why she cried. First was that her parents died because they were killed by Voldemort himself and in my opinion, it wasn't silly. Another was when Harry was in coma for 3 consecutive months because he was cursed by one death eater (I admit, my father) and in my opinion, no matter how I loathe the Boy-Who-Lived, I know he was still important to Hermione, and so, crying over this isn't silly at all. Her tears also made me feel like I should do something so that I could change the world and that she wouldn't be hurt anymore. Every time Hermione cries, as cliché as it may sound again, it hurts me too. It hurts me to see her cry.

Of course, we also have playful times. Hermione likes hitting my arms (and I don't know the reason why). She likes to hit it, wishing that I would get hurt (girls are guilty about this). I don't get hurt, of course. Honestly, I'm much stronger than her and she wouldn't just admit it. She also likes calling me pet names. Not honey, sweetie, baby, or darling. Instead honey, she calls me a git. Instead of sweetie, she calls me a jerk. Instead of baby, she calls me a stupid. And her most favorite pet name, instead of darling, she calls me a ferret. All these I know are not compliments but if I looked deeper in the words, I would notice that she really does mean honey, sweetie, baby, or darling.

Seldom, Hermione and I weren't together. And those days are hell. I just can't imagine how I will live without her for days (even though it's only 2 days). The only thing that cheered me up is when her owl (my present for her) sends me letters saying how she misses me, badly. I hate to admit it, too, but I bloody miss her too in those kinds of days. It was like something part of me is missing when she isn't around me. But then again, Hermione's already part of my life.

Yet regardless if I love her, (sometimes) annoyed of her, (sometimes) wish she would die (honestly) or I know that I would die without her, it doesn't matter because whatever she is in this world, she is everything to me. When I look into her eyes, no words are needed because we both know that I love her and that wouldn't change. I love her for millions of reasons. I can't fill a piece of paper of lists of all these reasons. This thing called 'love' is not of the mind but of the heart. It's a feeling, a good feeling, only felt.

No matter how simple or how special my reason is, I still perfectly know, _feel_, that I love this beautiful brunette, _my _beautiful brunette.

I love you, Hermione Granger.

**A/N: The story ends. I know, it's fluffy and mushy but I enjoyed writing this. So I beg, please R&R! I would appreciate any kind of reviews.**


End file.
